Katakumon
Katakumon, also known as The Defender of Heart, was a wizard who was the former leader of The Hearts family. He is the father of Benki, and husband of Shantra. He was born in Rike, and spent much of his time studying and adventuring in Haven. He went on to save Rike and his family during The Strings Insurgency Debacle, which lead him to leading the family, and becoming well-known in the city of Rike. History Katakumon was a tiefling wizard who was born and raised alone in the warrens of Rike. Growing up, he had only one real friend. He was the one person in the world who didn't see Katakumon as Tiefling or a peasant, but just as himself. They went on to become best friends for life. Eventually, his friend invited him to come live with him in the west side of town. They joined the hearts family and made it by how they could. Katakumon always had a knack for magic. He learned what he could on the streets, and The Hearts, as magic was widely accepted in the city of Rike. Eventually, at the age of 16, he left to see the world for his own and further his own studies, while his best friend started to become a big shot in the hearts family. He traveled to Haven to hone his craft. He studied there for many years. Eventually, at only the age of 25, he was an elite evocation wizard. He met a beautiful woman by the name of Shantra who was a skilled Weapons Meister. They fell in love and eventually got married. They went back to live in Rike. Katamon came back to find that his best friend had become the leader of the Hearts family. His friend welcomed him home, and asked him, amazed by his now honed magical abilities, to become his right hand. He then served faithfully as his advisor and guardian. He worked hard in the following years. In the year 934, The King of Strings began an operation to overthrow all the other families. In a brazen attack, he came for the heads of the family, surprising them during a meeting. Katakumon single-handedly wiped out almost half of The King of String's forces that were sent, helping ensure the failure of the operation, but at the deadly cost to his best friend; their leader. After that, Katakumon became the successor to his best friend thus became the new leader of The Hearts .This incident later become known as The Strings Insurgency Debacle and gave Katakumon the title: Defender of the Hearts. He went on to work in the coming years as a complete scramble for power plunged Rike into decades of Chaos. In 973, his wife gave birth to their first son, Benkimon. He spent much of his time trying to coordinate plans to help the hungry, as well as keeping any one family from sieging control of the city. In 997, Katakumon passed away from an unknown illness. Upon his death, the stalemate that had been kept for sometime had broken, allowing The Diamonds to take official control of the city, and The Spades to rally the people from the underground. Appearance Katakumon was a decently tall Tiefling with bright pink skin. He had two horns protruding from his forehead, and sharp elf like ears. He always wore a long wooden staff on his back that he had gotten in his youth, and was said to always have a calm appearance to him. He had long brown hair that he only cut once in his entire life. Personality Katakumon was an extreamlty caring man, despite his racial heritage. He was known to help anyone who asked him for it, and many said he was nicer then any paladin could ever be. He had his issues, often not enjoying public speaking and taking the spotlight. Even when he became the leader of The Hearts, he never enjoyed being called " Leader." Friends N/A Enemies N/A